


Trapped

by mydetheturk



Series: Heart Pirate Drake AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drake as a Heart Pirate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Drake would love to not be on a Marine battleship, in the brig. Unfortunately, he's in the brig of a Marine battleship, awaiting rescue.
Series: Heart Pirate Drake AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954066
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> More Heart Pirate Drake? More Heart Pirate Drake
> 
> Whumptober: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?  
> Sub Prompt: Rescue

“Should’ve known Barrels’ brat was gonna be a pirate,” the marine said.

Drake bared his teeth in a snarl. Fuck Barrels. Drake didn’t need him; not like the kids who’d adopted him into their little crime syndicate did.

As much as three teenagers and a Polar Bear could be a crime syndicate.

Drake knew Law was smart. He’d figure it out. Drake was just here to keep Law out of trouble - which was how he ended up in seastone handcuffs on a marine ship.

A jolt and a rumbling sound drew the marine’s attention away and before the marine could really focus on it, Drake headbutted them with a sickening crack.

Someone started shouting, and then others started shouting and a darkly satisfied part of Drake that he didn’t usually acknowledge flicked back to Minion Island, three years before. Drake heard someone shout his name and he perked up, looking over to the door where three teenagers and a polar bear barreled through.

“This is a hostile takeover!” Law yelled. He motioned with his hand and blue flickered above before enveloping the hold with his devil fruit. “Shambles!”

Drake was disoriented for a moment as he was swapped with a chair that was beside Law.

“Let’s fuckin’ _go_ ,” Penguin said, grabbing Drake above the elbow.

“What did you do.” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand for an answer.

“Rammed the marine ship with the _Tang_ ,” Shachi chirped.

“It worked!” Bepo added. “They were distracted!”

Law looked smug about life, so whatever.

Drake was going to make these four idiots knock the dent out of the _Tang_ by hand. Little shitheads.

Drake shook his head even as Law flicked his hand again and recentered his spatial manipulation on them and shambled them from the marine ship to the top of the Tang. Law flipped the scrambling marines off as the five of them entered the _Tang_.

“Pen, go get the skeleton universal," Law said. He swiped his hands up to grab Drake's face. "What the fuck did you do? Whose blood is this?" Penguin nodded and bolted, disappearing into the _Tang_.

"Headbutted the marine." Drake shrugged. "It's probably not mine."

Law squinted at him, gold eyes narrowing. "How certain are you?"

"Eh." Drake didn't _think_ he was bleeding and said so. Law just sighed and dragged Drake's head down into better lighting and where he could see.

"Big stubborn bastard," he grumbled. "I don't see anything but it was marines; who knows what that one had in their blood."

Drake eyed Law slightly. Law was generally less angry than he'd been in the early days, but who knew with him.

"Got the key," Penguin said, skidding to a stop. He grabbed Drake's hands and pulled them to him, unlocking one cuff and then the other in record time.

It was like a weight was lifted off of Drake's shoulders.

"Great. Medbay. Now." Law turned abruptly, pulling Drake's face with him.

"Let go of me first and fine!"

Law made a grumpy noise and let go, instead grabbing Drake's arm and dragging him to the _Tang's_ medical bay.


End file.
